


Hot N Cold

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AKA The Best Ellie, Ellie is Inconsistent, F/F, Jealous!Ellie, Light Bondage, NSFW, Over-Dramatic Teenagers Being Over-Dramatic, Porn with a hint of Plot, Reader has Daddy Issues, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, hot n cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: You make Ellie jealous after yet another fight in your tumultuous relationship, and it actually leads to more than sex.





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of themes here. Lotsa sexy times, definitely some D/S influences. Also arguing. Includes parental issues of the fatherly kind. Jealous!Ellie. Enjoy, kids!

You and Ellie were teenagers, so of course you had a bit of a hot and cold relationship, quite literally at times.

This was a cold time. The two of you got into a fight over something stupid, you were too busy this weekend with training, and Ellie complained that you were always training, and then you were like “ _Oh, are you trying to say something?_ ” and then she was like, “ _Yeah, that you’re an uptight workaholic like your dad!_ ” and then you said “ _Fuck you, I’m done!_ ” and left because, um, what the fuck? Who says that? She’s such an asshole sometimes, you don’t even know why you bother.

Now you were being chatted up by a nice local girl in a nice yellow sundress in a nice little coffee shop. Her parents owned the booming small business, and she’d come up to you with a cookie on the house because you’d looked upset.

Part of you knew that you and Ellie would eventually get back together, because you did still love each other; however, another part of you wanted to flirt with the pretty redhead, a sunflower clip in her auburn hair, because she seemed to like you very much.

Someone walks into the shop, but you pay no mind to them, more focused on the task at hand.

“Well, Deandra, thank you for the cookie. It really did make my day better. It’s so nice to meet you.” You subtly put your hand on hers, and she makes a slight squeaking noise in the back of her throat, her freckled cheeks tinged pink.

She recovers from this show of meekness rather swiftly, replying: “Well, it was no trouble. Who wouldn’t want to make a girl as cute as you smile? Oh, jeez, I’m really getting ahead of myself here, I don’t even know if you’re single.” She twirls a strand of hair.

Then, you feel the burning eyes of that someone from before. Oh dear god, it’s her. Wait, that actually makes this so much easier. Using some of the residing anger from your earlier spat, you smile.

“Actually, I am.”

“Really?! You’re so.. Well, you’re so  _pretty_.. I would’ve thought you’d never be single. I mean, anyone who has a chance with you shouldn’t let you go.”

Ellie is supremely pissed. She knows that you know that even when it’s  _over_  for you two, it’s never _really_  over. One of you will fall into the other’s bed, and after a few rounds, it’s forgotten. That’s how it  _works_ for you two.

Now she doubts herself. She knows that how it was working before wasn’t really healthy. Maybe you’d realized that. Maybe you’d realized you deserved better. Ellie sure as hell felt like _she_ didn’t. She really  _shouldn’t_  have let you go.

You hear stomping, and the jingle of the bell as the glass door to the shop closes.

“Who’s that?” Deandra asks, looking a bit frightened at your ex-girlfriend’s angry exit. You could smell the smoke in the air.

“No one. No one at all.”

You return to Xavier’s about fifteen minutes later with Deandra’s phone number and a library date planned for Wednesday afternoon. You avoid returning to the room you share with Ellie, deciding to snack around before eventually giving up, because you’d have to go eventually. You decide you can work on your English paper on your laptop and avoid making eye contact, and that will be fine.

You entered, got your laptop from its bag, and placed it on your bed, sitting across from it. You open the computer and then your Word program. As you begin typing, she begins talking.

It won’t be fine.

“Who’s she?”

“Deandra, I would’ve thought you were paying attention with how creepily you were staring.”

She doesn’t respond.

At first.

“Yeah, whatever. Guess it just goes to show that you’ll date anyone who actually has it in them to pay attention to you for longer than five minutes.” Ellie didn’t mean it, she was just angry, but there was no way for you to know that. The two of you were like ends of a rubber band, pulling farther and farther apart until one of you, or both, gave and snapped back to the other. 

“Wow, I’m so hurt.” You actually kind of were, did Ellie really have that low of an opinion of you? “I honestly don’t give a fuck about what you have to say about me, because I don’t give a fuck about you. So, if you’ll let me work on my English paper in peace instead of bitching about my personal business, that’d be fucking peachy-keen!”

Pulling.

“It’s my business, too, I had to watch.”

Pulling..

“How so? Thought you didn’t have it in you to pay attention to me anymore. That is what you implied, isn’t it? That you’re sick of me and my bullshit? Huh, I guess I can relate, because _I’m_  sick of  _your_ bullshit too, Ellie.”

Pulling…

“My bullshit? And what’s that exactly?!”

Pulling….

“Everything, you fucking asshole! You can’t stand me, but you can’t stand for anyone else to try! I don’t train, you complain that I’m gonna stagnate, I train, you get mad at me for being busy! I open up to you, you brush me off, I don’t, you treat me like I’m shutting you out! You’re like fire and ice, I either put you out or melt you to nothing! You’re not consistent in anyway whatsoever!”

_Snap!_

Suddenly, Ellie pounces on you, hot mouth on your slightly-trembling lips. You were a bit of an angry crier. Her hands find yours, gripping them tightly while simultaneously holding them down to the bed. What the fuck is a Deandra? Suddenly you can’t remember ever knowing anything but her.

“Don’t cry, Y/N, I’m sorry,” Ellie pleads with you, her lips parting from yours. Your bodies pressed together, she removes the pressure from your hands, propping herself on one of her forearms while smoothing your hair away from your face with her other hand. She looks at you so lovingly, and for a second you want to forget everything. But you can’t, not again.

“We can’t keep doing this. I mean it this time.”

“Yeah, I know. You deserve better.”  
  


“So do you, Ellie,” you tell her, and she seems a bit surprised at that.

“Okay, we’ll talk more about it later. But can we be kissing now?”

“Yeah, that definitely works.”

The two of you resume your lip-locking, your hands gripping the hem of her shirt while she unbuttons your flannel. Every time she looks at you like this, she appears as though she’s seeing you for the first time. It makes you blush, a bit self-conscious at the unreserved observation.

“You’re so gorgeous, y’know that? ‘M so lucky,” she presses an almost reverent kiss to your collarbone before taking her belt off and looking to you for reassurance.

You nod, and she binds your wrists together with the leather strap. Fuck, you can feel the heat, the tightness, the want between your legs as her face turns from unsure to cocky.

“You’re mine,” Ellie reminds you.

Your face feels hot as you submit. “I-I know.”  
  


“Do you?” She asks, still hovering over you and almost  _waiting_  for you to falter.

“Yes, Ellie.”

She gives a bit of a smile at that, leaning closer. Her lips brush your ear as she quietly speaks, sending chills down your spine. “I like it when you say my name like that. Like you’re scared of what I’m gonna do to you next. Don’t actually be afraid though.. I like making you moan, not scream. Well,  _sometimes_  scream.”

You were sure you looked like a tomato on steroids at this point.

“You’re cute. Too bad I’m not the only one who notices, it means everyone wants a piece. And you were going to give  _Deandra_ whatever she wanted, weren’t you?” She says the other girl’s name in a mocking tone.

“O-of course not..” God, you loved it when she got all domineering and possessive. You were so flattered and flustered and dying for more.

“Good,” she smirks, pressing her lips to yours before kissing your jaw. She begins to suck. Not like she’s bad, but, like, good, and with her mouth.

“That’ll be hard to cover up,” you tell her.

“Good,” Ellie repeats herself, continuing to bruise you with her lips. She bites down, and you cry out, your body struggling against your restraints as you arch into her. “Shh… Wouldn’t want the others to hear you, would you?”

You shake your head.

She unbuttons your pants, but doesn’t pull them down before shoving her hand into your underwear, feeling you up before she finds a steady rhythm, alternating between finger-fucking you and circling her fingers around your clit.

“F-” you gasp. “Fuck..” She shoves her fingers back inside you, deeper than you could reach by yourself, thrusting them in and out rapidly. You feel your eyes rolling to the back of your head in pleasure, your hips weakly lifting as you attempt to fuck back onto her fingers. She stops this motion once more, returning to circling your clit rather rapidly. “P-please, I- I’m gonna cum, Ellie, please let m-” She removes her hand completely from you.

“Not yet, I think you should have to work for it first, Y/N. What do you think?”  
  


“I’ll do anything, Ellie, please, oh my god..” You beg, feeling tears prick your eyes because of how absolutely desperate you were for release.

“Hmm…  Ride my face. Keep your hands tied. Make yourself cum. Think you can?” She asks, almost like a taunt.  
  


You nod, accepting her challenge. Ellie finally pulls off your pants and underwear. You feel exposed, but with how much you were burning up before, it’s almost better.

You stand at the edge of the bed, and Ellie lays in your previous spot. Hands still tied, as she commanded, you move on your knees to where Ellie’s mouth waits, open. Her dark eyes glitter and tease you almost as much as her fingers have. You lower yourself, unable to stifle your moans now.

“Ah.. Ah, fuck.. Ellie..” You move, using her tongue to rub your clit in all the right ways. Every once in awhile, you raise yourself to let her breathe better. She always pulls you back down, and the moments where you make eye contact, you swear you could cum from that alone. As you gain confidence in your actions, you increase your pace, barely managing to maintain balance in your pleasure. “Can I- Can I please-?”

She hums in agreement, and you continue to increase your pace.

“Ellie!” you cry out, panting as you work yourself through it. Eventually all that’s left is sensitivity. You move off of her, and she grins before removing her belt from your wrists. She kisses each red, sensitive one.

“You’re doing so good, okay?” She says quietly to you, sincerely. “Can you do one last thing for me?”

“Of course,” you agree. “Anything.”

“Eat me out. Seeing you like this, I’m close, but I need you to touch me. It’s okay if you’re tired, I-” She was always forgetting that this was for her, too, no matter how bossy she got.

You immediately unbutton and unzip her pants, removing them. You kiss her through her panties, and she jerks.

“Don’t tease,” she demands, and you obey, pulling them off of her and immediately getting to work. “Mmm..” She sighs, sinking deeper into the bed and into the amazing feeling you were giving her. She was already close, but now she was even closer. Her hands tangle into your hair, pushing you further in. You groan in satisfaction, the vibration adding to her enjoyment as you devour her.

“Ah, fuck.. Y/N, I’m gonna fucking… Ah, oh my god, fuck!” She moans, her grip on your hair tightening. It’s painful, but delightful, and you almost don’t want this moment to end as you continue to kiss and lick at her most sensitive place, jaw aching.

Eventually, you pull away, a shy smile on your face.

“You’re so goddamn adorable, you know that?” she says to you as the two of you put your clothes back on.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you remind her.

“Yeah, whatever,” she replies with a bit of a blush.

“I mean it… Oh, shit.”

“What?”

“I have a library date with Deandra. She was supposed to help me with my paper,” you say, gesturing to your laptop, which was still hanging out on your bed, as the two of you had done that whole sex thing across it instead of on it like normal human beings.

“ _Had._ ”

“What?”  
  


“You _had_ a date with Deandra. You’re not showing up at that library.”  
  


“Then I can’t go to the coffee shop, or the library, without getting a dirty look for being The Girl Who Stood Up Deandra!” You complain. New Salem was a pretty small town, so if you made a blatant mistake then the witnesses would probably remember it for awhile.

“You won’t be going to the coffee shop owned by the parents of the girl who has had a frankly embarrassing crush on you for the past six months? Bummer,” Ellie says, back to her usual self. “Plus, we have a library here. Why go to the local library?”

“Yeah, yeah…Let’s cuddle,” you decide, closing your computer and putting it on the dresser before flopping onto your bed. She climbs on with you, placing her head on your chest.

“Sorry for comparing you to your dad. That was a dick move.”

“Sorry for storming out, and calling you inconsistent, and flirting with another girl, and saying I was sick of your bullshit. Because no matter how angry you can make me, or how hard I try sometimes, I will never be sick of your bullshit, because I love you.”

After a few moments of silence, you begin to worry, Until you feel Ellie tremble, burying her face into your body. Your shirt feels wet.

“I’m sorry I-I’m such a d-dick to y-you. I mean, I love you so much and yet you’re the person I treat th-the w-worst sometimes,” she’s choking on her words as she confesses her guilt.

“Ellie, where is this coming from? We’re both jerks to each other.”

“N-no, what Deandra said. About letting people as good as you go. I always let you go, you just walk out the door and I don’t even try to stop you no matter what.”

“I need space to cool off. If you tried to stop me, it’d probably make things worse, you know that.”

“Well, metaphorically, too. I always let you go. Even though you matter more to me than anyone else, I let you go. What if one of these days, you really do realize that you deserve better and I just.. Let you go.”

“I can’t possibly deserve better than the best,” you argue, holding her tighter. “I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about the whole on-again, off-again thing. I-I usually think you want me gone.”

Now you’re reminded of your workaholic father once again. Working, working, working, even at home. Any attempt to initiate contact resulted in being yelled at to go away and leave him be and let him work in peace. “I don’t want you around, no one wants you around! I’m done with you!” These things were said in anger, and you’d usually get a new Barbie after a few days. He’d never wanted kids, never wanted you.

“I never want you gone, what are you saying?” Ellie asks, sounding extremely surprised.

“Most of my life, I’ve been told to scram and that no one wants me around. So, I typically make that assumption.”

“I’m- I’m really sorry,” she apologizes again, looking up at you with red eyes.

“Me too, I’m sorry,” you reply.

“I love you.”

“I love me, too,” you tease.

“Smart decision.”

“I love you, too, Ellie.”


End file.
